<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when black went blanc by zainykookiemonster (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324820">when black went blanc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zainykookiemonster'>zainykookiemonster (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous One-Shots (or longer) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Hurt, Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Post-Betrayal, Sad Ending, Villain Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zainykookiemonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viperion came,<br/>and Chat Noir was pushed out of the frame.</p><p>His Lady was His Princess,<br/>was the one who left him behind.</p><p>He crumbled and fell,<br/>then picked himself up from the ground.</p><p>Only to be wearing a new mask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous One-Shots (or longer) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t breathe. He screwed up and lost his chance with her.<br/><br/>Adrien stood, stunned frozen, as Marinette pulled Luka in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost,” he whispered, “I lost, again,” he turned and ran from his spot behind the tree before he could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Months. It'd been months and he was getting sick of it. The scerets were getting to him and he didn't know when he would break and which ones he would spill. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't only secrec, though, everything else was eating him too. Adrien had friends.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir didn't </p><p> </p><p>He slumped against the door before letting Plagg fly out.</p><p> </p><p>“You were right, Plagg. I was blind,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Plagg flew up to nuzzle his chosens cheek, “Kid, it’s alright. You can always move on,”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” his voice cracked, “I can’t!” He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, “I gave her my heart, my soul, my everything! I- I don’t know if I have anything left in me. There’s nothing to give to anyone else,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Adrien, if you keep pouting you’re going to get akumatized,” Plagg chided, before cringing, “No, no, I’m sorry I shouldn’t ha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Adrien scowled, “Why get akumatized? I should just join him,”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s eyes widened, “No, Adrien! You know you ca-”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can’t <em> what?” </em> He snapped, “He’s my father, Plagg. Is it so wrong if I chose him over my <em> friends?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re a <em> hero </em>, Adrien!”</p><p> </p><p>“A hero people could care less for! Ladybug’s already replaced my with Viperion, I should’ve known better. No one like <em> Chat Noir, </em> all he can do is ruin and destroy,”</p><p> </p><p>“But he <em> hasn’t, </em> you’re <em> good </em> Adrien. Don’t let blind anger ruin that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Blind? <em> Blind? </em> Crew the parisians, what about the <em> team? </em> Viperion came in and it’s like they worship him! Let Chat Noir take the hits, <em> it’s fine. </em> Stop thanking him and expect him to do it more often, <em> it’s fine. </em> But the one time he doesn’t take the hit and Viperion’s down? <em> Blame Chat Noir, </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Adri-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he spat, blazing gaze setting onto his ring, “I’ve sat on the sideline patiently for too long. <em> They’ve ignored me plenty of times. </em> They’ve <em> betrayed my trust </em> and <em> fed me to the dogs. </em> See if I care. Chat Noir could destroy this pathetic city with one touch! I wonder how they’d feel about me after that!”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s eyes narrowed at his words, “Don’t you dare,” he snarled, “You aren’t worthy of these powers if that’s what you resort to,”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien met Plagg’s eyes and scoffed, “Really? Is that what you told your past holders too?”</p><p> </p><p>The kawmi’s ears flopped at his chosens words. The action went unnoticed by Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>“You know? Maybe I should. I should <em> leave </em> them. I wonder how they’ll feel when their forgotten <em> hero </em>,” he said the word as though it were a curse, “Turns on them like they turned on him,”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, do the smart thing. Tell them who HawkMoth is. Then <em> move on,” </em> Plagg pressed hovering in front of Adrien’s face with paws at his hips, “You’re going crazy holding in this information. I get it, you wish you weren’t an idiot with Marinette, but you’re going to explode! Tell her who HawkMoth is, and tell her you know her identity,”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien waved the kawmi away and stood, “It’s too late for that, Plagg. At least my father’s still <em> there </em> for me. In his own, twisted way. I chose to destroy the akumatized object instead of saving Viperion. Wouldn’t it have been better to end the battle? Or am I just that worthless?”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s stern expression softened, “Adrien, you’re the best Chat Noir I’ve ever had. The others have all had life throw it’s worst at them. You’ve experienced more turmoil, pain, and betrayal than any other holder I’ve had. Please, don’t let it get to you,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too <em> late, </em> Plagg. I’m not willing to throw away what little life I have left. Might as well get closer to my father before the bad luck ruins me from the inside,”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Nino? And Chloe? They’re on the team, you can trust them,”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone <em> but </em> Ladybug and I have revealed our identities, Plagg. They don’t know their ‘stupid alley cat’ is really <em> me,” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’ll regret it,” Plagg said, in one last feeble attempt to talk him out of his plans.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien shook his head with a pained smile, “Plagg, claws out.”</p><p> </p><p>The electric green light took over his body. Chat Noir now stood where Adrien once was.</p><p> </p><p>He checked the time on his baton, “5:47,” he murmured, “It’ll take 10 minutes to the Eiffel TOwer to meet with the others. I can wait for a bit,”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the building quietly and jumped off into the distance.</p><p>-----</p><p>He reached the Miraculous Team’s meeting spot and leaned against the metal bars of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien gazed over the view of the city bustling with life, “Ah, Paris. The City of Love, where one lonely black cat watched from the sky,” he held his chin in his fist and watch Ladybug and Viperion race in the distance, “That was once me,” he whispered, heaving a sigh, “But not anymore,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Alley cat,” Rena Rouge greeted lazily from behind him, “Whatcha looking at?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ladybug, </em>“Just watching over Paris,” he turned around and flashed her his signature smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Viperion and Ladybug jumped on the platform, followed by the other members.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s everyone doing?” Ladybug smiled at the team members.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Chat Noir shrugged, standing a small distance from the group. No one would’ve noticed the distance if they hadn’t known the team’s inner issues.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug looked the blakc cat up and down before turning her back to him, “I’m happy to see all of you today!”</p><p> </p><p>Viperion placed a hand on her shoulder and received a lovesick smile from the spotted heroine, “We were talking earlier today,” he started, “And we think it’s time we take HawkMoth down one and for all,”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Queen Bee responded, “Everyone thinks that, but we don’t know his identity,”</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir smiled secretly at that, by not as discreetly as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuko caught his expression and tilted her head, “What’re you thinking, Chat Noir?”</p><p> </p><p><em> At least she calls me by my name. </em> He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” he answered lamely, “I know absolutely nothing,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hiding something,” Pegasus observed, “I’m 93.86% sure you are hiding something,”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think that?” Noir asked, a ‘playful’ smiling dancing on his lips, “I just said I know nothing,”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, it’s obvious you’re up to something,” Carapace stepped forward, “You need to tell us. It’s important the team knows, at the very least Ladybug should,”</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir’s smile turned to a grin, he tilted his head in question. His entire demeanor sending shivers down everyone’s spines.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em> kitten, </em> fess up,” King Monkey said, “Stop being all creepy about, too,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> nothing,” </em> Chat responded, his voice coming out more menacing than he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re getting all <em> defensive,” </em> Ladybug scoffed, back still towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bug,” He sneered, “Some things are better kept secret. Don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean,” she answered icily, finaling turning to face him. “If you know crucial information, then tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sky Blue eyes glared into grassy green. A silent staring match held place until Ladybug gave in and blinked, eliciting a smile from Chat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you insist. I was planning on simply slipping away but you ‘lot give me no choice,” he stepped back to the edge of the platform, “I’m resigning,”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the team cried.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re quitting then we need your miraculous back,” Ladybug spoke, outstretching her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked, furrowing her brows, “Chat Noir, you must return it,”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he answered, popping the ‘p’.</p><p> </p><p>Viperion came forwards and placed his hands on Ladybug’s shoulder protectively, “I’m sorry Chat, but it’s a part of the responsibility of being a Miraculous holder. If you no longer want to help, you need to give up <em> completely,” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ah,” Chat taunted, twirling his baton, “You see, I’ve felt as though I don’t belong in Team Miraculous anymore, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“What nonsense is this?” Queen Bee said, walking up to Ladybug’s side, “You're being ridiculous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Utterly, ridiculous,” Rena nodded, coming to the other side of Ladybug, “We can’t just let you aimlessly run around with the powers of destruction,”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong,” Chat Noir gave them a cheshire grin, “I’ve found myself a better place,”</p><p> </p><p>The team’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug stared at her ex-partner, “You’ve gone <em> mad,” </em> she muttered, “Don’t tell me you’re working with <em> HawkMoth. </em> Have you forgotten all those years we fought him side-by-side?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk,” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” she exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest, “Is this just because I didn’t choose you? Pretty petty, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could care less about you, <em> princess,” </em> he scoffed, “Really, I’m done with chasing you. You’ve made your choice, fine. Now I’ve made <em> mine, </em> and I chose him over you,”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped back, stunned, “How…”</p><p> </p><p>He saluted the team with a confident smirk and dark eyes, “Sorry, LB, but now I must bid you <em> adieu, </em>” He fell back, off the tower with a grand exit.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning around, he grabbed his baton and extended it. Smoothly vaulting towards his former home, Agreste Manor.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir burst through his former bedroom window and ran out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He passed by a shocked Nathalie and threw open his father’s office doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat Noir?” Gabriel Agreste cried, “You are ille-”</p><p> </p><p>“Saved the nonsense, <em> father,” </em>He smirked at the elder man’s stunned expression, “I’m here to help you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien?” Gabriel whispered, “I- I don’t unders-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know you’re HawkMoth,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel’s formerly surprised expression turned stoic, “Fine, I am HawkMoth, but why do you want to help me? Where is your stupid team? Are you even my son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Claws in,” Noir whispered before a blinding light took over his form.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the flesh,” he smiled, “Now that’s over. Let’s just say, “ he paused for a moment, “I… had a change of heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ll help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he respond, “<em> And </em> I know their identities,”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel smiled evilly, “You’ve made the right choice, <em> son,” </em></p><p>
  <em> ----- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So I can transform into Chat Noir, but when I say ‘white claws out’ I can turn into Chat Blanc?” Adrien asked, enamoured by his new powers as he stared at his white suit with giddy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel nodded, proud of his creation, “Exactly,”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so <em> cool,” </em> he whispered, “And I can use countless cataclysms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the same goes for your Black Hole and Black Plague powers,”</p><p> </p><p>“This. Is. So. Cool!”</p><p> </p><p>“We battle them tomorrow, son, it is time we practice,”</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>That night, after a year of mistreatment from his team members, Chat Noir started his plot of revenge.  </p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir turned Blanc.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug won’t know what came at her,” he laughed, his presence proven by only a glowing pair of blue orbs in the pitch black darkness of his apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no turning back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue this? It'll be slow progress though. I'll add whenever I get an idea for another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug fell to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, no, no," she murmured, "He can't just leave like this,"</p><p> </p><p>The members of Team Miraculous eyed each other warily. Their leader was reacting in a way none of them expected. Didn't she hate him? Wasn't she supposed to be happy he was gone? Of course, it is certainly a problem now that he's with HawkMoth, but what could he do? He was the unlucky black cat, he didn't have much power.</p><p> </p><p>Or so they thought.</p><p> </p><p>Viperion kneeled infront of Ladybug's broken figure and held her face in his hands, "It's okay, he's gone now," </p><p> </p><p>She looked up to him with crazed eyes and shook her head violently.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't understand!" she cried, "He is destruction, with enough emotion, he could sink our entire continent. Him leaving us is a disaster!"</p><p> </p><p>Rena's brows furrowed, "How? The worst he's ever done is a building wall. You can't be sure,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I can," Ladybug stressed, "Ever heard of Atlantis? That was the work of the Black Cat. The Black Plague? Black Cat,"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean our Black Cat would do that," Ryuko spoke, crossing her arms in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Viperion nodded in agreement. He looked down back at the girl in front of him and asked, "You know him best, Spots, what do you think? From what we've seen, I don't think he's got the guts to do it."</p><p> </p><p>Ladybugs stood up and turned to properly face the team, "The Chat Noir you know, and the Chat Noir I knew are different," she rubbed her arms uncomfortably, "I think we pushed him too far,"</p><p> </p><p>"Too far?" Carapace asked, "He deserved it,"</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug sighed and softly nodded her head, "You still didn't know him the way I did. I should've seen the signs!"</p><p> </p><p>"There were no signs," King Monkey responded gruffly, "He turned his back on us and he thinks that it's going to make a difference. Well, it's not. We're a team, all he's got is hawkMoth and Mayura."</p><p> </p><p>Pegasus walked up to Ladybug and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, LB. We'll stop them. Noir won't know what came at him,"</p><p> </p><p>She sighed in annoyance, "I understand. I have unwavering faith in our team, I know we'll win. I just," she took a breath, "He's told me his life at home was lonely, so lonely. Maybe we've been to hard on him. He may have smiled and laughed, but that doesn't mean he wasn't falling apart,"</p><p> </p><p>"Spots," Viperion spoke soothingly, "He won't do anything bad. He'll come running back when HawkMoth tuurns his  back on him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're right," she answered, "He'll come back. He'll realize his mistake and come back. We never did anything wrong, the stupid cat was the one who left us. If anything, we were merciful and he was selfish,'</p><p> </p><p>Queen Bee smiled, "That's the spirit! Never be afraid to deny the truth!"</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Marinette fell through her trap door and released her transformation.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to speak before Tikki flew into her face with an angered expression, "I told you!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Marinette asked, confusioned laced in her features.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, don't push him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet!" The kwami spat, her small body quivering in frustration, "I understand you chose Viperion, but replacing Chat Noir wasn't right! The Black Cat is destined to be the Ladybug's partner!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's not my partner!" Marinette rebuked, annoyed by Tikki's outburst, "Luka is. I can't stand calling another man my partner, you know that!"</p><p> </p><p>"He is your friend! You stripped him of his rightful role! Then he stands his ground, and whta do you do? You ostracize him!"</p><p> </p><p>"He deserved it! I am the leader! He listens to me! If he can't step down, then he's being selfish."</p><p> </p><p>Tikki shook her head aggressivly, poking Marinette's chest with her small paws and glaring at her chosen, "You are being selfish. That boy had done nothing but care for you. How dare you."</p><p> </p><p>"How dare I? He's the one who turned his back on us!"</p><p> </p><p>"If it weren't for you pushing him! He saved himself."</p><p> </p><p>"He's a coward," Marinette sneered, "I did the right thing."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Tikki growled, "You didn't. He will destroy you and your one-by-one, and this once, I will do nothing to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Marinette scoffed, "That's nothing but an empty threat. What's gotten into you? You never spoke against me before, why now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's about damn time someone told you you're being and idiot," the kwami hissed, "I will deny you from your luck. The only powers you will now be receiving will be those form the Miraculous, you won't be getting any help from me."</p><p> </p><p>Marinette turned away from the kawmi's frightening gaze and went towards the bathroom, "Whatever. The team was right, the Alley Cat'll come back. He'll be crawling for forgiveness when he realizes things won't workout with HawkMoth."</p><p> </p><p>"I though you'd realized your mistake, but I guess not," Tikki's eyes followed the girl's retreating figure, "Fear the wrath of the Black Cat Marinette, not even the Miraculous's magic can save you now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to mention that Marinette's kinda living a toxic life in this story. Part of her really cares for Chat Noir, because she can't forget their relationship from before. Except, her relationship with Luka has kinda interfered with that bond. I may write about what really took place between LB and CN. It wans't as sudden as I first wrote and I've made a few edits to mold a better timeline. Basically, over the months of Marinette's relationship with Luka, her friendship with Chat Noir started to fall apart. Now, Marinette isn't complete at fault either. Adrien was also being a butt, only his actions were more justified. He was patient but Ladybug's coldness to Chat Noir made the team follow her attitude too. When the team became permanent, they were introduced to a seperated ladybug and Chat Noir. They don't quite understand the split, but since Ladybug was the one who chose the hero's, they all have a slight sense of loyalty to her. Over time, the dislike for Chat Noir became natural for them, but they were good at hiding it. This way, Paris doens't know about the tear in their Hero Team's relationship. Back to Marinette, since the other's all hate Chat Noir, she feels as though her irrational feelings are correct. While she may sometimes second-guess herself, the others constant approval her behaviour make it easier for her to act that way. OF course, she's worried now she's turned, but with her team's support, she sticks to what she *thinks* is right. I'll bring more detail into the derailing of Ladybug's and Chat Noir in a future chapter. </p><p>uwu thanks for all the comments btw! it really helps me find where my plotholes are and it's nice to know people are enjoying my story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not add more to this specific work. I love the idea of akumatized Chat Noir, especially since the episode Chat Blanc. The only thing I don't like is the fact he may get akumatized over rejection or something like that. I wanted an AU where he willingly choses to turn, maybe even regretting it in the end.</p><p>*mini-rant* I've noticed how Marinette can't bear the idea of being rejected, but she's fine with rejecting Chat all the time. In my opinion, it's unfair. Life's thrown so much at him, yet he still smiles everyday. Poor baby need some love. In this one-shot (maybe full story later on, or like, "linked" one-shots) I wanted to show how Marinette (Ladybug) realizes that SHE'S the one hwo lost her chance, not Adrien. Sure, he chased after Ladybug, but he tried his best to pursue her and even when rejected he stood strong. She in no right was "allowed" to turn her back on Chat and and Adrien after moving on because he didn't turn his back on her. I just find her character often times infuriating because she doesn't realize how lucky she really is. Adrien is stuck in a golden cage while shes lives a golden life. </p><p>I may add to this later-on and describe Marinette's point-of-view on Chat Noir's "betrayal". Maybe add Tikki smacking some sense into the dense Maribug.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>